Forum:2009-05-13 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Gil, Gil, Gil... if you are going to attack somebody from behind, don't let them know you are coming. Good thing that Gil almost certainly has some kind of ballistic protection on. Of course, that won't be revealed until Agatha makes sure Merlot very much regrets his actions. -- Donovan Ravenhull 04:46, 13 May 2009 (UTC) : Possibly he can't attack someone from behind without letting them know he's coming. He is a "good guy," after all. Nekokami 00:53, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Hmm. I would have though that Gil would be more formidable in battle. With all the training he's done and what not. Still rooting for him to show his mettle and impress Agatha. Though with those two its always a question of who is saving whom. : Gil probably made the rookie mistake of assuming Merlot wouldn't be armed. And why IS Merlot armed? Finding a spare household appliance in an overlooked closet might be happenstance, but is finding a handgun too mere coincidence? Or is he being used as a catspaw for someone outside the castle who smuggled the handgun in to him? But a clank with a Heterodyne badge on it would presumably not have been smuggled in. Or would it? Questions, mysteries, enigmas... Rancke 11:28, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Wonder if this scene won't turn into a pile on. Othar is yet to show up. I don't expect Von Pinn, but Zeetha, Higgs and company would know where to find Agatha. Just find the commotion, there she'll be. Hey it works for Adam and Lilith. Rej Maddog 08:35, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :Von Pinn's arrival would be a way to eliminate Merlot from the current equations, that is for sure. -- Donovan Ravenhull 10:03, 13 May 2009 (UTC) And just btw... why does Merlot have spark-boundaried speech bubbles? Could this indicate he got Spark somehow? Or is it just anger? -- 10:23, 13 May 2009 (UTC) : It's just anger. Kaja's explained this (said lettering style is anger/passion/stress/ranting), and always seems to get lost. *grin* Everybody wants a 'Spark font' to make them easier to spot! -- Corgi 16:05, 13 May 2009 (UTC) And where IS Agatha's stupid death ray? The power supply was attached to her belt and the gun linked to the power supply. Holstering the gun to make herself look pretty before confronting Gil makes sense (for a certain kind of demented, love-struck sense ;-)), but who is a good enough pickpocket to snaffle the whole kit and kaboodle without Agatha noticing? Zola? (What did she learn in that Parisian "club"?) But wouldn't Zola have proceeded immediately to shoot Agatha the second she had her hands on the death ray? Rancke 22:41, 13 May 2009 (UTC) : The power supply isn't attached to her belt-- . Agatha is holding the death ray , and that's after primping for Gil. So she must have picked it up again. She seems to have put it down once more while losing her temper about Zola bursting into sobs, because she's gesturing with both hands on the last panel of that page. (I wonder if the Castle is going to give her a hard time about this, or be relieved?) Nekokami 00:53, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :: Right you are. Turns out it's not the death ray that's stupid, it's Agatha. Who would have believed that if we hadn't seen it? And Gil too. Something must have affected their intelligence negatively. They really should kiss and get it out of their systems ;-). Rancke 01:22, 14 May 2009 (UTC)